To Guild A Cherry Blossom
by Disgraced Publications
Summary: Sakura is now in the clutches of Akatsuki and is slowly decending into a puppet. will someone be able to save her, or will she remian Sasori's puppet under his control
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

* * *

Sakura's POV

I just stood there as a statue while _his _hands dressed me. I couldn't even look at the mirror or look down at myself; I just stared into space; almost like a ghost trapped inside an inescapable shell. Although my body was there, my soul was somewhere else, free from my prison.

I felt his hands brush against my breasts as he tightened the obi to the kimono I was forced to wear whenever I was out in the public eye. Yes, its true, even though I'm a slave to his will, I'm still taken out, almost treated as though I was a lover.

But we both know the truth, I have no choice but to be here; If not for my friend's lives but for his obsession. He hunted me down, apparently, searching everywhere since the day I left him for dead; his obsession for me grew and grew until finally he found me and took me from my happiness.

The memories from the beginning stick out above all else; we would adorn me in pointless jewels, and the finest clothes in the world and then have me parade around his colleagues until he took me back to his area of living and forcibly took me. Even that memory stung, the fact he took my purity when I promised it to someone else.

He finally finished dressing me up, and forces me to look at the mirror to only see a girl unfamiliar to me. The deep, passion red kimono complemented my skin well apparently, hiding all the scars and bruises he gave me; and the jewellery. I was decked in a constant ocean of gold with diamonds and every other expensive and lavish jewel known to the world; I just kept standing there feeling the tears come to my eyes.

His hands that have touched my body finally takes my hand and leads me to the door, we're about to leave for another event, again with his colleagues; all the while I reflect back to my love, the one I will ever love.

I wish I could go back... back to him...

* * *

wow that was a small chapter

anyway this is a new fic for sasosaku fans based off the saying 'to guild a lily

hope u all enjoy and remember the review^^


	2. New Reality

heya wonderful people

now before u go and chuck those pointy sharp things at me i can explain myself:

i have been very busy with my exams and college as well as other fics so i have been very busy.

but here it is the finished chapter so i hope u enjoy

* * *

Sakura's POV

I can still remember the day that it happened. The day I was taken away from my happiness. And my freedom

Flashback – 3rd person POV

_Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were walking down the high street of the newly rebuilt Konoha. Not soon after Naruto defeating Pein, he claimed the rights to be the next Hokage and immediately started rebuilding the village. Of course, Sasuke willingly returned with his team after finding the council members responsible for his family's death and Danzo; and not soon after the village was finally finished being rebuilt, Sasuke had finally confessed his hidden love to Sakura –much to Karin's distaste- and proposed to her. Sakura felt over the moon after that and immediately went into wedding planning mode with the other kunoichi of rookie 9 and team Gai._

_Not soon after he had proposed, Sasuke made it his new life's goal to make up to Sakura all the sadness and grief that he had caused her. True he remained his usual stoic manner, but when it came to them being together was when he truly showed his emotions whether there were people around them or if it was just them on their own, he made sure Sakura knew how much he loved her. And as life was beginning to become perfect, a harsh reality hit in, and it was called the Akatsuki._

_It was like any other morning, Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying a calm walk in the park when a sudden chain of explosions went off in random areas of Konoha. The couple immediately went into ninja mode and started shadow hopping towards the Hokage's tower only to find Naruto had been knocked unconscious and surrounded by three Akatsuki members. Shock soon spread over Sasuke and Sakura's faces as the members turned to face them and reveal themselves as Sasori, Deidara and Kisame._

"_You!" Sakura screamed as she took in the living body of Sasori as a malicious smirk started appearing on the three Akatsuki's faces, "you're suppose to be dead! How the hell are you still alive?"_

"_The same goes for you! You killed yourself you bastard!" Sasuke shouted, now moving into a striking position as he continued to glare in Deidara's direction._

"_Whatever, un." Deidara said as he turned towards his companions, "now that they've arrived can we get what you wanted and leave, Danna? I'm bored, un."_

"_yes we can" Sasori said as he looked towards Sasuke and Sakura, more specifically at Sakura, "you'll be coming with us, little girl or we'll kill your friend"_

_Sakura and Sasuke both remained standing, shocked at the sudden order that Sasori demanded of her. They were both so distracted that both didn't notice that Sasori's intestinal cord and wrapped itself around Sakura's body and that Deidara had sent a clay centipede towards Sasuke until..._

End Flashback

Sakura's POV

I stopped thinking of that day, tears falling from my eyes at the thought of what had happened. I was outside in the artificial garden. My master never let me outside ever since he brought me here to the Akatsuki lair, so instead he had this created to 'satisfy my useless need for reality' as he would call it. But I knew what reality was. This just increased the illusion that Sasor...No... What my _master _wanted me to think was real.

I just stared into the pool that I was sitting next to, looking at my overly decorated reflection. It was clear that I was nothing more than a decoration for Sasor...Master to show off whenever he felt like it. I continued staring into the pool and one of my tears fell into the pool, causing my reflection to ripple and distort it until it finally returned to still and behind me was the devil himself, smirking at the misery that he was causing me.

"Aww" He cooed, almost as though he was talking to a toddler, "my little cherry blossom isn't happy. Is she upset that master wasn't paying her any attention?"

I just stayed still; not replying to his question as he forcibly grabbed my chin in a bruising grasp and moved my head so that I was facing his as he smashed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I just closed my eyes and did nothing, knowing that whatever I did would never stop him.

He pulled away soon and he licked at my salty tears and chuckled as he pulled us both to stand and crushed me to his body, stroking my hair like one would a lover,

"Don't worry my little flower, Deidara and I have finished our missions for now" he said between kisses to my forehead. I just kept my eyes shut, trying to wake up from this nightmare that was my new life, "so now I can make it up to you. I have expensive gifts from my latest mission just for you to adorn yourself in for tonight as well as give you my full attention... when we're alone"

And with that, he guided me out of the _garden_ towards _our_ room. And once again, I was reminded that my nightmare...was my new reality.


	3. Say Goodbye

yayz a new update

i must warn u that this is pretty dark stuff so if u dont like it, then avoid at all costs

same disclaimer and warning from the 1st chapter

* * *

Sakura's POV

I choked down on another scream as Sasori-sama thrusted harshly into my womanhood again. The tears still falling down my face as he continued at his own pace, not caring whether I felt pleasure or not. I don't know when it happened, but soon after, master had released his seed into me and pulled out roughly, making me yelp in pain. As usual, he brought me towards his chest in a tight grip, and I was left to fall into darkness, my mind once again reminding me of what I have lost.

FLASHBACK- 3RD PERSON POV

_BOOM_

_Just as Sakura was pulled away from Sasuke, the centipede bomb that had wrapped around him had been set off. Sakura managed to adjust herself enough to look just as the bomb went off and remained In that position, but everything seemed to slow down. Sasuke... her Sasuke-kun was ... dead... just like that. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she continued to look at the space where fire was still going and a body lay charred and unmoving. She was only broken from her trance when she felt arms wrap around her petit body; arms that did not belong to her Sasuke. She looked up at Sasori and immediately began to struggle out of his arms only for to squeal out as he increased his grip on her; he turned her around to look in the direction of Sasuke's still body, but she managed to close her eyes, making herself turn away from the sight. That was until Sasori had punctured her skin with the poison spike at the end of his intestinal cord, causing her to open her eyes, just as Sasori moved her head to forcibly look at the charred body of Sasuke Uchiha. Tears fell from her eyes as she was forced to look on at the once beautiful, soft pale skin; now charred black as well as the burnt hair that was so dark it could match the midnight sky._

_The worse was the fact that, when Deidara went to check the body, he moved it over to her and she looked into the open, lifeless eyes of her lover and the tears became a waterfall .She tried fruitlessly to move away from his body, or even just to look away from the scene a few inches away from her face, but once again, Sasori prevented her._

"_Take one last look at him Sakura, because you will never see him again" Sasori whispered menacingly as he forced Sakura's face closer to Sasuke as he and the others watched at how she tried to flinch away from him. He continued to watch her struggles until an idea had formed and a sinister smirk appeared on his face. He looked towards Kisame and Deidara and the same smirk appeared on their faces also as Sasori moved to Sakura's ear;"since this will be the last time, why not give your lover a goodbye kiss, hmm?"_

_Before Sakura was able to flinch away, Sasori and Deidara simultaneously moved both Sasuke and Sakura together so that they both kissed each other on the lips. Her struggles increased and now she was vigorously and desperately trying to move away from the blackened lips, but was again denied this as Sasori pushed her more into the kiss; whilst in the background she heard cat calls from Kisame and whistles from Deidara._

_Before long, she was finally removed from Sasuke's lips and watched in a daze as his body was carelessly thrown to the side of the small group his blank eyes still open and looking towards Sakura. It wasn't long after that, that she felt a blindfold covering her eyes and an arm going a round her waist. _

"_its time to go back; I have what I want" she heard Sasori say and she was guided to start walking forwards, too dazed and scared to even try and resist._

_~~~xXxXxXx~~~_

_Sakura didn't know how long they had been walking, the blindfold, as well as the images of Sasuke's charred body was making her disorientated and unstable. She still felt Sasori's arm around her waist as he continued to lead her to a different location with Kisame and Deidara nearby. She hated this. She had this weird sensation that there was more than one arm around her body but ignored it as the continued on._

_It wasn't before long that they had finally stopped and settle at a nearby inn, all four sharing the same room. As they entered the room, Sasori lead sakura to the bed and lay her down on it and then attached a chakra chain to her wrist to make sure she couldn't escape, the blindfold remaining in place over her eyes._

_Sasori leaned down over her laying body and kissed her forcibly on the lips, all the while Sakura trying to move her head to the side; but once again, this action was denied. He released her mouth after what felt like hours and she gasped to reclaim the breath that she was denied as he just continued to look on at her, smirking._

"_Sleep well, my beautiful flower" he whispered sensually as his hand glided slowly down her body towards her clothed womanhood; however Sakura managed the strength to slap his hand away before he reached. He just smirked at the small sign of defiance from her '_that will soon be a thing of the past... once she has been trained and moulded into my design_' "I promise that it will be an ambivalent experience for everyone." And with that, he left Sakura in the bedroom, leaving her with confusion remaining in her focused, yet still dazed mind._

_Sasori watched from the door as Sakura finally laid down on the bed in mental exhaustion, then quietly closing the door and looked towards his fellow members, all smirks on their faces. It was clear of what they wanted, and for once, out of the long and many years he intended to keep Sakura, he would allow their fun for the one night._

"_You may do as you will whilst I am in her mind, but when I leave, you must leave also understand?" he asked as he glared at the Deidara and Kisame, both giving a resounding agreement. Sasori's glare became a sinister grin as he moved, with his fellow members, to sit in a semi-circle facing towards the bedroom, "then let the training begin..."_

END FLASHBACK

Sakura POV

That was truly the beginning of my end. Even to this day, I still had nightmares of seeing Sasuke's blackened skin and dead body standing beside me, kissing me like I was forced to. What was worse, after the first time, Sasori continued to play inside my mind, changing it, moulding it into what he envisioned it to be. I try so hard not to break, but I feel so weak mentally and physically.

I squirmed again as I felt Sasori release inside of me once again. I've lost count of how many times he has this very night. But then again I never pay attention when he uses me like this. I know this may sound sick, but sometimes I would rather pretend that it was a fake rape than a real one; That Sasuke – my knight in shining armour – to rescue me, take me away from here and keep me in his arms for the rest of our days together as husband and wife...

But then I am reminded that it will never happen. I don't even know whether anyone has started searching for me, or if they even care.

I feel Sasori's body move off me and I take this chance to try and move off the bed to shower... but I'm pulled back to his body and forced to straddle him. I look down at him in fear as he just stares at me with lust in his eyes. I begin shaking again just staring at him.

"Now, where do you think you're going, my flower? We're far from finished: not by a long shot"

And with that, he forced me down onto his erect member. I screamed, knowing that this would never end.


	4. Let the Torture Begin

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or its characters

* * *

Sakura POV

I slowly followed after my master as we passed through the rebuilding remains of Konoha. I haven't been here since I was taken away, nor have I heard of what happened here after the complete takeover by Akatsuki.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here, decked in the finest jewellery, as well as a pure white flowing dress, that made me look like an angel, with chains binding my soul to this earthly plain and my care taker. I just couldn't look up at any of the faces of my old comrades as we continued to walk down the streets.

I just stared straight ahead. Remembering what I wished I didn't.

FLASHBACK 3RD POV

_The three members of Akatsuki sat in a semi circle, all looking towards the direction of the bed in which the cherry blossom of Konoha lay asleep. All had a different expression on his face, thinking of the possibilities of what they could do in her head. After a series of hand signs were completed in perfect timing of each other, were they truly ready to begin their entertainment._

_**With Sakura**_

_**For the first time since she left Konoha, Sakura felt safe within her own mind and unconsciousness. The dark room, cooled now because of the open window, became a form of sanctuary for her as she lay fast asleep within.**_

_**Within her dreams, she saw what she wanted in from her life before all this mess with the Akatsuki: she saw herself dressed in a beautiful dress, the top in a kimono style that melded with the under dress that flowed out underneath; she saw herself walk down the aisle, all her friends looking towards her and smiling. She looked ahead and saw Sasuke standing at the alter, waiting to take her into the life of an Uchiha matriarchy.**_

_**Just as she was nearing the alter, everything changed. **_

_**Darkness suddenly consumed the room with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane; a wind blew across her, forcing Sakura to close her eyes briefly as she was pushed off her feet and landed on something... soft?**_

_**When she opened her eyes once again, she found herself lying on a large bed, there were no covers or blankets just pillows and cushions that were propped in the four corners of the mattress. She looked down at herself when a particularly chilled breeze blew across her to realise that she was stripped from her wedding gown to being as bare as when she was first born.**_

'_**I have to get out of here' she thought to herself, but when she tried to move from her position, she heard the clank of metal follow her movement; she looked round to the headboard of the bed and found her self chained to it via her ankles. She tried using her insane strength, but found that it was slowly draining her of any chakra – even in her own unconsciousness she was trapped.**_

_**Suddenly, three sets of cold hands grabbed at her limbs and forced her back down onto the bed, new chains binding her hands above her head her ankles from the headboard to the other to corners of the bed as well as another set to strap down her thighs to the mattress.**_

_**Whilst she struggled to release herself from the draining binds of metal, the three, intruding Akatsukis moved their way towards the kunoichi, all as naked as herself; her eyes widened as she saw Sasori move to the front, Kisame behind her and Deidara move above her, she feeling the immense size of their girth at her entrances, and all to soon, she felt the agony of penetration at the same time .**_

_**She struggled as the men had their way with her; all adding extra strength to leave a mark on her physically and mentally, Sasori played with her outer lips whilst thrusting into her prostrate, smirking all the while watching as more of her virginal blood slipped out from her everytime he thrust in and out; Kisame took great pleasure in raping her ass, despite it being a great to actually enter to begin with, but once both he and Sasori started moving together was when the real pleasure for him started and the real, greater pain for the kunoichi. As for Deidara, he was having the time of his life; even though Sakura was trying to bite down on his dick in order to remove him from her mouth, but she failed to realise that this only turned him on more – figures that being around Hidan would make him a masochist, and so just thrust in and out getting more from the teeth trying to bite him off.**_

_**Sakura tried anything and everything in order to release herself from the hard grasps of the men, but found it impossible to accomplish and so, when she felt as twitch come from Sasori and Deidara, she realised that there was nothing more she could do, and simply lay there, allowing the vile, lust driven men to ride out their highs inside of her. Once they had completed their highs, they removed their slump members from Sakura and watched in glee as cum slowly slipped out from her ass, pussy and mouth.**_

'_**Well look at that,' Kisame pointed out as he forced his finger back into her pussy, watching Sakura's expression the whole while ' the slut hasn't cum yet, how cruel are we to leave her hanging like that. Should we try to find an alternative to get her off?'**_

_**And so, Sakura was subjected to several sinful acts, all in the attempt to find her release, but really to try and break her further and further into oblivion. Hours upon hours consisted of her being raped in multiple positions, different toys being placed in and against the sensitive areas of her body, the torturous whippings and impalements onto plastic spike dildos had soon reverted her into cumming. Once she had finally relaxed from her previously tensed, she look down beneath her when a strange slurping noise was surrounding her; she looked, and realised that the spiked dildo had tubes coming from the inside, meaning that all three Akatsuki members were now drinking her first cum.**_

_**Tears slowly fell down her face as she watched the disgusting sight of men drinking her innocence away from her. She slowly removed the intruding object from her womanhood and slowly slumped herself between Kisame and Deidara, and allowed her tears to get soaked into the illusions that was the bed, the one thing that was supposed to be her sanctuary away from reality, but slowly her sanctuary was becoming tainted.**_

_**No sooner was she about to fall asleep, and so awaken from her torture nightmare, Sakura felt a set of hands travel the traverse the expanse of her violated body; she peered over her shoulder to see that Sasori was the only person left in her sanctuary, and so was the only one left touching her.**_

'_**Just so we are crystal clear, little girl,' Sasori began, licking the outer rim of her ear and nibbling on her lobe ' this has made you the property of the Akatsuki and so you will be at the peck and call of all members, despite only being taken by free of us; however, never forget that I am you one and only master. The others may use you as they see fit, but my needs come before their own. Am I understood, cherry blossom'**_

_**Sakura simply nodded, knowing that no matter how much she hated to admit it, she was an item of the Akatsuki: she was no longer of Sakura Haruno: the cherry blossom of Konoha, but now had no identity of her own, she was simply the slave of Akatsuki. **_

_**And so Sakura slipped off into a heavy slumber within her subconscious; hoping that she never woke up in the morning.**_

_**The Next Morning **_

_Sakura was shook roughly out of the bed, only to land painfully on her side on the rock cold floor – a groan of pain following soon after._

_She looked above her to see that it was Sasori who had pushed her off and onto the floor:_

'_Good, you are up. We don't have much time so you will wash yourself and dress in the clothes I give you; any disobedience and I shall punish you. Now, move.'_

_And so, with an inhuman strength, Sasori pulled Sakura from the floor and pushed her into the En-suite bathroom. He moved across the bathroom, moving towards the shower, switching it on; soon returning back to Sakura, forcefully pushing her under the cold stream of water, following closely behind her._

_She shivered from the cold water hitting her equally cold skin but also from the feel of Sasori's hands washing her naked body. Flashbacks from her dreams last night started rushing through her mind, slowly deteriorating the wall of sanity that was crumbling away every second she thought of Sasori thrusting a spiked dildo into her abused pussy, when she thought of Kisame thrusting himself in a harsh pace into her ass until she was ripped open and when she thought about Deidara forcing her to drink his spunk every time he came. _

_Sakura became so overcome from the memories, she slowly lost the strength in her legs, causing her to descend to the slippery shower floor. Sasori just smirked in sadistic pleasure as he watched the breakdown of his cherry blossom; but he wouldn't stop there. Oh no; he was determined to break Sakura's mind, break so far in oblivion till she became nothing more than a mindless sex puppet, willing to do whatever needed to have some realisation of existence._

_And so, whilst Sakura was completely distracted by her breakdown, he forced himself into her still pure womanhood, revelling in the paining screams from Sakura, immediately going into a harsh and dominating pace, making one message loud and clear: she was his._

SAKURA POV

He was winning; they were all beating me psychologically. I couldn't beat them with my strength anymore since Master banned me from training, causing my body to forget how to perform my ninja techniques; my chakra had been near drained since Leader – sama had decided that Kisame should drain and block a main majority of it; the only time she was given permission to use it was to heal all members of Akatsuki.

And it was by this point that I have been with all members of the Akatsuki; whenever Master had left for a mission, I was left to the beck and call of the other members and the disgusting fetishes – I still bare the scars from my session of Sadomasochism with Hidan – sama.

I was forced out of my inner thoughts when I felt a hand touch me from behind, causing me to stiffen and look behind: It was itachi.

'Welcome back to Konoha, Cherry Blossom' he smirked slightly at me, causing a shiver of cold fear to run up me - Itachi, aside from Master, was the only other person I was afraid to be alone with - before moving to look at Master 'I was wondering if I could aquire her company for a while'

Master looked on at Itachi for a few moments before turning to me; I knew that look, it was an order to go with him. And so like a good puppet, I went over to Itachi, and followed him into the darkness of his room, another torture session was about to begin.

* * *

Hello people

so now that i have finished my exams, booked and prepared all my appointments for university, getting near to having a driving lisence and being on Kalms tablets to keep me relaxed and not on a breakdown of stress, i figured that rather than worrying about my exam results - since they determine whether i GET into uni or not - im gonna get back into what i love and do best: writing. so to start off, here is the new chapter for To Guild a Cherry Blossom. and hopefully soon, when i get around to getting an idea to move the plot forward, i will continue Being a Dictator has its Perks and Sasuke's Pet treaty - but i am also planning a new fic on top of all this, so keep an eye out for that in the near future.

but in the mean time, read and review and dont forget to answer the poll thats on profile

DA369


End file.
